naruten: solo contigo puedo vivir
by rober 666
Summary: bueno naruto y tenten son novios pero por un motivo tenten se enamora de sasuke y ase terminar con naruto pero naruto no lo dejara llevarse su amor


bueno en este fic sera un naruten un poco extraño por su interes es naruten y ninguna pareja mas tenten tiene 17 y naruto 16 para que sepan bueno naruto y tenten ya son novios pero por un motivo tenten lo corta pues se avia enamorado de sasuke sigamos

en konoha se veia a un joven rubio ojos cielo con una chaqueta negra y naranja y pantalon igual iba caminando tranquilamente pero choco con una chica castaña ella se levanto lo abrazo y beso pues era su novia el la giro y los aldeanos estaban sonriendo por la joven pareja cuando se separadon tenten dijo

- naruto-kun podrias alludarme a algo -dijo ella

- claro que es - dijo el rubio sonriendo

- a pintar mi casa de rojo - dijo la kunoichi

- esta bien - dijo el y fueron a su casa y cuanodo llegaron tenten entro y cuando salio tenia dos baldes de pintura naruto saco dos clones para que los ayudara a pitar mas rapido terminadon al cabo de 4 horas tenten lo beso se despidio y naruto se fue naruto nunca creera lo que psara en menos de 48 horas naruto durmio tranquilo pero mientras tanto con tenten iba caminando se encontro con una persona que avia amado antes y ahora que lo vio tan lindo no pudo evitar enamorarse en ese intante ella se acerco a saludar

- hola sasuke-kun dijo la chica un poco roja

- eh hola tenten dijo el( nota sasuke es como naruto en este fic)

- sasuke que haces- dijo ella

- estoy viendo el mejor paisaje de todos -dijo

-a si cual?- pregunto confusa

- tu -dijo sasuke

tenten se sonrojo y sasasuke dijo

- olle tenten por casualidad tienes novio- pregunto algo nervioso

tenten no podia creerlo sasuke el chico que todas la chicas peleaban estaba enamorado de ella, ella queria abrazarlo y besarlo pero recordo que estaba con naruto ell decidio mentir y dijo que no

- ya veo entonces quieres ser mi novia - dijo

- claro- dijo ella

se abrazaron y besaron luego ella se fue mientras caminaba a casa pensando ''bueno tendre que cortar con naruto'' al dia siguiente tenten fue en busca del chico que avia amado

- NARUTOO- grito ella para que abriera naruto abrio y dijo

- hola tenten- chan

- hola naruto olle necesito ablar contigo en el campo de entrenamiento 34 el acepto se fueron todo el camino de la mano y cuando llegaron tenten lo suelta camina un paso adelante y intento ablar pero no pudo pues estaba llorando y naruto dice

- ten- chan estas bien dijo

- primero que todo no me digas mas ten-chan dijo ella

- pero es que te veo preocupada que pasa le dijo a tenten se seco las lagrimas y dijo

- naruto yo solo quiero decirte que lo siento eres mi novio pero creo que este dia solo seras mi amigo

- no me digas que me estas. dijo el chico palido

- lo siento pero si terminamos pues a un no es tarde podemos ser amigos dijo ella

- claro ten-cha... digo tenten el chico con el corazon roto vio como tenten se iba y el callo al suelo renrido pues por primera vez avia sido derrotado por el amor ese semtimiento el se consumio lloro y luego fue a su apartamento donde el pensamiento de acabar con su vida paso por su mente pero el era mas fuerte y no lo iso solo lloro asta que se durmio

a la mañana siguiente avian acordaro que se ivan a encontar para una mision naruto sakura tenten lee neji hinata sai ino gay y kakashi

- maldita sea por que naruto de tarda tanto-dijo una peliroza

- no lo se - dijo lee

- es que asta kakashi llego a tiempo- dijo una rubia llamada ino

- tenten sabes que le paso - dijo sai

- pues nose- dijo la chica castaña

-pero como no sabes es tu novio- dijo neji

vieron que tenten miro para otro lado con los ojos a medio cerrar

- paso algo - dijo ino

- no nada - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mas falsa que la de sai

- tenten somos tus amigos puedes decirnos- dijo sakura

- bueno veran decidi cortar con el- dijo la chica un poco triste

-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡! gritaron todos a la vez

- termine con el - dijo la castaña afirmado

- pero como- dijo sakura sorprendida

-si asian una bonita pareja- dijo hinata asta ella reconocio que se veian muy bien juntos

- pues por que ya no sentia nada por el- dijo fria la chica

- pues por eso debe estar en su apartamento lloranro- dijo ino

- no tenemos otra obsion que ir sin el - dijo kakashi

luego de ir a la mision y de volver ino sakura kakashi gay neji hinata y otros fueron a animar a naruto

pero cuando llegaron vieron que la puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta y cuando entaron vieron que el rubio no estaba y en la cama estaba una carta que decia para tenten ellos por ser amigo llevaron la carta a tenten ella entro a su cuarto y la leyo

''querida tenten como sabras yo te amo no te olvides de eso solo te pido que seas feliz no inporta con quien estes solo busca tu felicidad y no mires a atras siempre a delante nose si llegues a leerla talvez nunca la leas solo te pido seas feliz y dile a sasuke que te cuide mucho me despido de esta forma por que no soportaria verte llorar esos hermozos ojos cafe que me volvian loco si te veo con alguien mas nose como reacsionaria asi que como dije antes se feliz con sasuke o quien estes y nunca dejes de sonreir adios mi amor

con amor naruto uzumaki''

tenten al terminar de leerla se pone a llorar y se acerca a sasuke y lo besa mientras tanto con naruto el estaba en un rincon llorando bastante parecian rios de lagrimas luego de media hora llorando se linpia las lagrimas de sus mejillas y cuando abre los ojos perdieron su brillo ahora sus ojos eran azul pero oscuro su sonrisa jamas volveria aparecer pues ahora tendria que aprender a vivir sin una arte de el su corazon y sus semtimientos avian muerto el solo sursurro '' adios semtimientos'' avia cambiado el naruto alegre y sinpatico avia muerto ahora solo era alguien sin emociones solo cambio

al dia siguiente sakura fue a visitar a naruto queria ver como estaba sabia que estaba triste por eso queria ir a animarlo en el camino se encontro con ino ,ino se acerco y dijo

- hola sakura adonde vaz.- dijo la rubia

- eh hola ino, voy a ver a naruto creo que aun esta triste.- dijo la pelirosa

- ya veo, quieres que te aconpañe.- pregunto ino

- claro entre mas mejor.- respondio sakura

cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta ''naruto'' dijieron naruto lo ollo se puso su camiseta y su chaqueta y fue a abrir cuando abrio vio dos chicas a una rubia y a una pelirosa

- hola naruto.- dijo sakura e ino

- hola.- dijo naruto sinplemente

- estas bien naruto.- dijo sakura

-no del todo pasen si quieren.- dijo el rubio

- ok.- dijo ino

cuando pasaron naruto las invito a sentarse el se sento y dijo'' bien de que quieren ablar'' dijo

- bueno sobre como as estado por que tenten te corto- dijo ino

- si naruto que as estado dos dias enserrado sin comer ni nada- dijo sakura

naruto agacho la cabeza en señal que no lo abia tomado muy bien del todo

- perdon pero n puedo ablar de eso- dijo naruto

- ya veo espero que te mejores- dijo ino y se fueron

al dia siguiente tsunade tenia una mision para el equipo de kakashi y el de gay cuando kakashi sasuke sakura sai tenten neji lee gay estaban alli solo faltaba naruto llego alcabo de 30 hora cuando llego todos lo miraban extrañados por que cuando llego en sus oojos no se veia nada parecian ojos muertos naruto dijo

- cual es la mision tsunade.- dijo el

- bueno la mision es simple tienen que ir a la aldea de la nube a derrotar a unos akatsuki que fueron vistos alli- dijo la rubia

- entendido- dijieron todos menos naruto cuando salieron kakashi dijo en 20 minutos nos vemos en la puerta y naruto llega esta vez a tiempo.- naruto asintio y se fue a su casa cuando llego tomo todo o necesario y fue a la puerta cuando se acerco estaban tenten y sasuke de la mano se puso un poco triste sakura se dio cuenta de eso y se acerca a ablarle

- estas bien naruto?.- dice la pelirosa

- un poco triste por que extraño a tenten.- dice el rubio

- naruto si te ase sentir mejor tenten dijo la otra vez lo siguiente- dice la chica

- que dijo- dice el ojiazul

flash flack

sakura ino hinata tenten estaban en un parque caminando y ablando asta que sakura puso el tema de si tenten extraña a naruto

- oye tenten puedo preguntarte algo.- dice sakura

- si sakura.- dice la castaña

- extrañas a naruto?- dice la pelirosa

sakura ino y hinata la miraben de reojo

- bueno les sere sincera me dolio mucho el averlo cortado con el.- dice la castaña un poco triste

fin flash black

- eso dijo- dice la pelirosa

- en serio .- dice el rubio

- si.- dice la pelirosa

despues de eso se detuviron a descarsar y naruto fue a entrenar un momento con sai ya que con sasuke no queria ni ablar cuando terminaron pusieron la carpa y fueron a pescar algunos peces tenten y sakura los cosinaron y naruto solo comio los que iso sakura tenten lo miro extrañada el siempre devoraba la comida que asia luego de eso se fue a dormir tenten y sasuke se quedaron ablando ular con el n momento

- olle ten-chan que le pasa a naruto no a querido ablar ni conmigo n contigo.- dice el uchiha

- no lo se. dice la castaña

- ya veo ire a ablar con el.- dice sasuke

sasuke ba a ablar con el

continuara... bueno asta aqui llega este cap lo continuare segun sus comentarios sera naruten no sasuten para que sepan


End file.
